None yet
by sadyethappy
Summary: Kagome can readminds....please read! (and if you can help me think of a title)
1. Default Chapter

Hello, I am going to try my shot at another fic!! I dreamt this and when I woke up I wrote it on a sticky notes beside my bed when I woke up ;; so it mat not be the best...well here it is...  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu Yasha and co....hey do you think I can buy them on E-bay?? evil grin   
  
"" Means saying  
  
' ' Means thinking  
  
Chapter 1. The spell.  
  
"Crud, I'm out of arrows." says Kagome barley dodging an attack.  
  
She was out to get wood for a fire when Kagura had come. Kagome had been fighting her and somehow got a VERY far way away from were Inu Yasha and every one else was!!  
  
"HA!! You're pathetic...I was hoping Inu Yasha would be here...at least he would be a challenge!!" said Kagura.  
  
Kagome was still working hard dodging attacks...she knew she couldn't hold out much longer, she was already getting tired.  
  
Kagura fired another blow...this time Kagome wasn't fast enough...hit her on the side and she was losing blood fast.  
  
(Inu Yasha and Co.)  
  
"I wonder what's taking Kagome so long!!" said Shippo worriedly.  
  
"Yah where is that wench??" asked Inu Yasha. Then he sniffed the air, smelling blood...Kagome's blood, and immediately got up and started heading out into the forest.  
  
"What is it Inu Yasha" Miroku called after Inu Yasha.  
  
"KAGOME'S HURT" he yelled back.  
  
(Kagome and Kagura)  
  
Kagome was kneeling on the ground holing her side and fighting to keep conscious...Kagura laughing...  
  
Finally Inu Yasha rushed in "Kagome!!" he said in shock.  
  
He looked at Kagura who laughed and quickly went away on her feather...not prepared for another battle.  
  
Inu Yasha picked up the now unconscious Kagome and ran to the village where Keade was.  
  
Luckily it wasn't very far away because Kagome had just gotten back from her time today and they started only an hour before...and they were walking and Inu Yasha was running, and at a VERY fast speed.  
  
When they got there Inu Yasha laid Kagome gently out side Keade's hut, as he ran in.  
  
Moments later both Inu Yasha and Keade returned from the hut. "Inu Yasha, for this injury I have to use a special healing spell that may cause Kagome to get some sort of..."  
  
Inu Yasha cut in "I don't care just heal her..."  
  
And Keade did not wanting to wait to long when it was to late...she poured some kind of powder on Kagome and knelt down beside her and said some kind of spell...  
  
A white light glowed around Kagome's body, and the blood around her disappeared.  
  
Her wound on her side healed within seconds and all that was left was her ripped shirt.  
  
Inu Yasha knelt there staring at what had just happened...Kagome was slowly gaining consciousness.  
  
"Where am I??" said Kagome sitting up...now in full conscious. "the last thing I remember is Kagura laughing, and then I passed out"  
  
"Yes child, you had passed out...Inu Yasha brought you here."  
  
"Yah you stupid wench...why didn't you call out when Kagura showed up so I could come and help you...you scared the shit out of me for a second there"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Inu Yasha I wasn't thinking straight when it happened" said staring at the ground.  
  
"Well just don't do it again...I mean how am I supposed to save you if I don't know your in trouble"  
  
Kagome smiled "Ok Inu Yasha and thank you" she looked at Keade "and thank you too!!"  
  
"You are welcome"  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome decided on walking back to the rest of the gang so that they wouldn't worry.  
  
While they were walking Kagome and Inu Yasha talked.  
  
"So Inu Yasha you were worried about me" Kagome said in a teasing way.  
  
"I never said that!!" protested Inu Yasha.  
  
"Yes you did you said 'you scared the shit out of me for a second there'"  
  
"Well I was...uh.... just worried that if you died how could I....uh....find the jewel..."  
  
"So you just think of me as a jewel finder..." Kagome said softly and stopped walking, but only for a second she hurried and caught up to Inu Yasha.  
  
"You know your not just a jewel finder Kagome...you're my..." Inu Yasha paused for a second "...friend."  
  
Kagome smiled a little "Ok Inu Yasha...and you're my "friend" too"  
  
Inu Yasha smirked "Feh"  
  
'I wonder what the effect of the healing spell was...I never ask Keade' thought Inu Yasha.  
  
"What do you mean 'the effect of the healing spell'??" asked Kagome.  
  
"Hey!! I didn't say that out loud did I??"  
  
"You had to have...how else could I have known that you thought that??"  
  
'Wow that's weird' thought Inu Yasha.  
  
"I know"  
  
"Wait I KNOW I didn't say that out loud..."  
  
"Oh my god" said Kagome "I think the effect of that spell was...I can read minds..." Ok that was the chapter...what do you think?? The end of that wasn't in my dream but I didn't like how my dream ended so I changed it!! Please Review!! 


	2. Getting use to it

Hello everyone thank you SO much for the reviews!!  
  
Defafaeth Mechqua- Me like that title...if nothing better comes in these reviews I'll take that one thanks!!  
  
InuFan246- Thanks for the review!!  
  
InvisibleRain- Ok I appreciate your review...I will take what you said and try it but I am not the best at writing (I'm actually pretty bad) I will try the stuff you said in my next chapter because this one was already written...thank you!!  
  
Jochnap- Thank you for your review... I apprieciate it!!  
  
Disclaimer- I do cough cough not cough cough own Inu Yasha and co.  
  
Chapter 2. Getting use to it.  
  
They had walked back to where the gang was, Inu Yasha tried not to think too much...you can guess why.  
  
When they got there Shippo rushed up to Kagome "Your alright!!" he squealed happily.  
  
"Yah I'm fine...thanks to Inu Yasha and Keade" said Kagome "oh and something super weird happened..."  
  
'Don't tell them Kagome' thought Inu Yasha hoping Kagome could hear his thoughts...she did.  
  
"Uh...never mind...you'll never believe who I ran into when I was getting the fire wood" said Kagome.  
  
She looked at Inu Yasha for a second and told them all about what had happened, skipping the part about her being able to read minds.  
  
After she was done they decided to go to sleep. Inu Yasha and Kagome stayed awake.  
  
When Kagome was sure every one was asleep she asked Inu Yasha "How come you didn't want me to tell everyone about you-know-what??'  
  
"I just didn't think you should..."  
  
"Ok Inu Yasha" Kagome said "good night!!"  
  
Then Kagome went to sleep, and soon after Inu Yasha did too.  
  
In the morning every one packed up the stuff and started walking again, but only shortly because they wanted to stay in a village coming up for awhile just in case I jewel shard was there.  
  
While they were walking Kagome tried getting use to the whole being able to read minds thing.  
  
She decided to work on reading specific minds. She tried concentrating on Shippo's mind because it shouldn't be to complicated.  
  
'I wonder how long we are going to have to walk...should I ask?? Nah, because Inu Yasha will be a jerk if I do...well I could always ask Kagome'  
  
"Kagome how long are we going to have to walk??" asked Shippo.  
  
"I'm not sure Shippo, you'll just have to wait"  
  
"Ooooooook" sighed Shippo.  
  
'Wow it worked I can concentrate on reading one persons mind...this could become useful' Kagome thought and grinned. She concentrated on Miroku.  
  
'I wonder how hard Sango would slap me if I...' Kagome stopped listening...she didn't want to know.  
  
She decided to try and not read any minds for the time being...but every once in a while one of her friends thoughts entered her mind.  
  
When they got to the village that they were heading for about 2 hours later, Kagome and Sango went to take a bath in spring near where they were staying.  
  
"Its so nice to take a bath knowing that that monk isn't going to spy on us" said Sango.  
  
"Yah he's going to have a hard time trying to get past Inu Yasha" Kagome said with a laugh.  
  
"Well we still shouldn't take to long just in case"  
  
"Yah good point...hey I have a question for you Sango"  
  
"Ok what is it??"  
  
"Well do you have a thing for Miroku??"  
  
"No!!" protested a blushing Sango "why would I EVER like such I pervert like him?!?"  
  
'Well...maybe I do like him...a lot...but know one needs to know that' thought Sango.  
  
"Ok" said Kagome, satisfied with the answer she got.  
  
"Well, anyway, you like Inu Yasha...and don't try and deny it!!"  
  
"Well maybe I do...but that doesn't matter he has Kikyou so it really doesn't matter" said Kagome sadly.  
  
'Inu Yasha cares for Kagome a lot...its to bad Kagome doesn't see it, and she wont believe me if I try and tell her'  
  
Kagome heard that and smiled "Well lets hurry up, there's only so long Inu Yasha can hold of Miroku."  
  
(Miroku and Inu Yasha)  
  
Inu Yasha sat next to Miroku, talking to him and making sure he didn't bother Kagome and Sango.  
  
"So Inu Yasha so you like Kagome??" asked Miroku, he really did want to know but he was also trying to get him distracted or angry so that he could sneak of to the spring and plus he really did want to know  
  
"Yes she is my....friend"  
  
"'Friend' that's all you see her as, because its obvious that she sees you as more..."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about monk"  
  
"Yes I do, a blind man could see how you guys feel about each other, and you're both to much in denial to see it..."  
  
"Shut up" then Inu Yasha got up and left...forgetting that the girls were still taking a bath. 


	3. Kagome talks to Miroku

A/N: I am dedicating this chapter to Cassidy and her mystery man!! May you always like each other...and please don't kill me Cassidy!! Hey if any of you want me to make shout outs in my story just tell me and thanks for the reviews!  
  
Shesshy-Slipperz/S.Wooz- Yah I know..I'm working on getting more punctuation in my story...I didn't get any title suggestions from you??  
  
FieryDemonFox- Thanks for the review...I appreciate it!!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu Yasha and Co. they belong to the lucky Rumiko Takahashi!!  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Miroku came back to the place Inu Yasha and Shippo were with a pink- ish red hand print mark on the side of his face.  
  
"Feh, you just couldn't keep your eyes from wandering could you" said Inu Yasha.  
  
"It was forth it" sighed Miroku as he sat Indian style on the grass underneath a tree for shade.  
  
Just then Sango and Kagome walked up to where Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Shippo were.  
  
"Hmf" huffed Sango after galancing at Miroku. Miroku gave a lecherous smile, sango sighed 'If only Miroku wasn't so perverted...'  
  
Kagome of course heard this "Hey, Miroku, can I talk to you alone for a second" she asked trying to sound as casual as possible.  
  
"Ummm...sure Kagome" he said as he got up and followed Kagome.  
  
As soon as Kagome was sure Miroku and she were out of ear range (Inu Yasha's ear unparticular) Kagome started talking.  
  
"I've wanted to ask you this for a while Miroku..." she began before Miroku interrupted.  
  
"Kagome have you finally decided to bear my child?" he said grabbing her left hand.  
  
Kagome moved her hand away quickly. She was to busy in her own thoughts to read his or she would have been able to avoid that... "Uhh...no Miroku, that's not what I was going to say. I was going to ask, why are you always so perverted?? Don't you ever just love one person, not just every beautiful girl that walks by??"  
  
"Yes" said Miroku.  
  
"Well then do you love just one person?" said Kagome concentrating on his thoughts.  
  
'Lady Sango...if only she knew...I just hope I can someday get the courage to tell her' he thought then said, "No not right now but I will probably find someone some day..."  
  
"Ok Miroku...lets head back...Inu Yasha will be wondering if you have tried any thing by now" she said as she turned around and headed back the way they had come.  
  
Then she felt some thing on her... slap  
  
Miroku came back, yet again, with a red handprint on his left cheek. Inu Yasha looked like he was about to murder Miroku.  
  
"Servers you right you stupid monk...I can't believe you tried to pull something on Kagome" said Sango. 'You are such a stupid monk and Inu Yasha is now going to kill you...'  
  
A/N: Ok there is the chapter...it was short but I promise the next chapter will be longer....please review!! 


End file.
